Snow Whites Angry
by draco122
Summary: Snow White has soem angry issue' and wants her sister's dead. How far will she go ?


I do not own this. Disney Does.

To make clear me no own Disney yes. Me no Disney yes.

Snow White's Angry

Snow white was the fairest of them all. She lived in a beautiful castle. She had a handsome and sexy husband. She had tons of servants. She had 7 loyal friends. These friends were very richer thanks to her help. Her mortal enemy was dead. All that she did not have was some children. So by all means she should be very happy. BUT SHE WAS NOT. She was angry.

She first realized she was angry a few months ago. This was many years after the events were she almost died. At first she was not able to figure out why she was so angry. All she knew was that she was so angry. So she went to her friend Doc. He was the smartest of all her friends. He had a long talk with her. For a long time she could not place it. Finally after about 7 times of talk Doc he got tired of hearing the same thing form his friend. "Snow White I think you know what is making you angry. But I also think that you refuse to admit it. You are never going to get over it." Snow White knew that she was defeated.

"You are right my friend. It's my sister's the other princess created by our father. They seem to be the most popular among little girls around the world. But me they seem to forget about me. And there is Mulan. She is not even a princess but she is treated like one. And all of the other ones have more than movie. I only have one. All the others have at least two some have three or more. It just makes me sad and anger." Doc looked at her with concerned eyes. He did not know what to say he was a smart man and yet he was helpless in this situation.

This was all he could say "Snow White all I can say is that you need to talk to your sister's. It seems that you have a lot of angry towards them. You should go and talk to them. Especially you should talk to Mulan." Snow White walked out and went to her room and ordered not to be disturbed for anything. She had to think. It felt good to finally get that off her chest. But the problem was she was not any closer to figuring out what to do. She wanted to hurt someone. Hurt someone really badly likely, like take someone and strangle them or poison them. She did not care which one either one would do. But she had to think about it clearly. Doc was right talking to her sisters would be the right thing to do. But the first one she needed to talk to was Mulan. So she made off towards China to visit her sister.

Snow White took the journey after a few days she arrived at the home of Mulan. She was married but her husband was away on business so she was alone that day. Snow White had waited for a few days to talk with her but she was not sure what to say. Mulan got some tea ready. And the two sisters started talking about life and other stuff. It seemed that they got along real well. But after about 2 hours Snow White spoke up what was on her mind. "My dear sister I have been really angry lately. After some time of thinking I realize you are one of the problems." Just as she said this she jump at Mulan with knife and stabbed her in the heart. She said this in her sweet kind and lovely voice. Mulan was shocked she knew not what to do. Snow White just stood there and smiled her pretty smile. Mulan asked only one simple "Why?" Snow White just laughed "You were treated like a princess by the people of the world. You do not deserve that title." Mulan tried her best to attack her sister but Snow White was too fast for her. Within 5 minutes Mulan was dead.

Snow White removed all traces of her visit here today. She made it look like it was Ching who killed his wife in a domestic despite and ran away from the scene of the crime. At least that is what the police report said. Snow White then went home. No one had missed her absence for she took steps to make sure that she was seen by all at her castle. When she got home she began make plans for how to get rid of her other sister's. After a few days she had a plan.

News of the death of Mulan spread fast and wide across the land. Within the week Ching was arrested and put before a firing squad. No one ever suspected Snow White of killing her sister. It was then at this point she made plans to eliminate her other sisters. She knew she had to do the deed at the same time or else she might get caught. So she sent a note to all of her sisters their husbands and kids. She invited them to a party at her castle to mourn the loss of the dear sweet and wonderful Mulan. All of them responded right away that they would come. The date was set for a week from the date of Mulan's death for it would be her birthday and what better day to honor her life. Snow White made plans. She put all her effort into making everything sure everything was perfect. All the best food was brought in only the best for everyone.

The day of the party arrived and everyone came right when the party started. Snow White acted as the wonderful pretty host she was. The events of the evening went off without a hitch. Snow White was preparing the glass for her guest. The glass's had drinks with a little something extra. As she was pouring it in she heard a little voice behind her. It was the voice of Aerial' daughter, Malady. She rushed over and gave her aunt a big hug. And looked up at her and started to cry. Snow White was confused. "Why are you crying?" Malady was at first unable to speak but after a minute she finally said "I hate my mommy she is just so mean to me. No matter what I do I always do it wrong." Snow white was a little confused. You might think that Snow White would offer to help kill Malady's mother. But Snow White was a loss as to what to do. Then Malady looked up at her aunt with great big and sad eyes. "Why did Uncle kill auntie I thought he loved her. Why do people hate each other?" Malady ran into her aunt's arms and started to cry. Aerial came into the kitchen and grabbed her daughter and made a comment about her daughter bothering her. And then started to hit her for being annoying.

'Snow White called a toast of her sister's. She gave them a glass. In the glass was some wine and a little special something. They all drank it. The next day the sister's left the castle. A few days later they all murder their husbands. And then took their own lives. Malady came to live with Snow White and they live happily ever after. Snow White was never accused of a thing.

**Snow White woke up with a start. She was sweating all over. It was all a bad dream. The next day she called all her sister's together and talked about her problem. The sister's all understood. Malady came up to her aunt gave her a big hug and said "you are the prettiest."Everyone agreed to the statement. Snow White never had angry issues again. **

_The End I know this sound bad but I had the story in my head and I could not ignore it. So here it is I am still working on my other story. _


End file.
